Les produits miracle
by Kaneji
Summary: Bill prend des substances plus ou moins légales au cours d'une soirée et fini au fond d'un lit avec son frère. Le doute s'empare de lui : et s'il dégoutait Tom ? Franchement, le mieux, c'est de venir lire 8D


**Disclaimer / notes :** Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi Sauf Hannah et Elke), bien sûr. Et je n'ai pas leur accord pour faire cette fiction ... Mais il parait que ça ne les dérange pas, alors j'en profite 8D.

Cette fiction contient du **Yaoi** (HxH), du **Twincest** (amour entre jumeaux ..) et elle parle de drogues, donc : les enfants, ses scènes sont réalisées par des professionnels et je vous interdit de vendre/consommer/acheter/faireconsommer ses substances u.u .

Dans cette fic, **Tokio Hotel n'existe pas**, Tom et Bill sont jumeaux, majeurs et vaccinés (tout comme les gens avec qui ils font la fête.)

* * *

Putain ! Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû venir à cette soirée. Je savais que j'allais m'ennuyer ... Je le savais tout ça. Et je savais aussi que Hannah était douée pour persuader les gens, mais pas à ce point, et surtout, pas moi ! « Viens ! Tu vas t'amuser ! Y'aura de l'alcool et des filles ! La soirée de ta vie mec ! ». Et moi, comme un con, je l'avais crue … Qui c'est ce « je » ? M'enfin, c'est moi ! Bill Kaulitz ! Mais siiii, j'suis grand, j'ai dix sept ans, j'suis brun, aux yeux marrons, beau gosse, parfait quoi !

**- Hey Bill !** Hannah arrive en se dandinant au milieu des autres. elle s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté de moi.

** - Hannah …** je lui fais face.

**- Tu t'éclates hein ! Avoue !** elle commande un verre au barman.

** - Sincèrement, j'ai l'air de m'éclater ?** dis je, blasé.

** - Hum … Non.**

** - Quelle déduction …** elle prend mon verre vide et le remplit d'alcool.

** - Marc ! Apporte la coke et fais moi un … nan, deux rails, s'teuplait.**

** - Hannah … T'avais dit que t'arrêtais.** répond le barman.

**- Ouais, ouais, je sais ... Mais là, tu vois, j'ai un pote en pleine déprime parce que sa copine vient de le larguer … Et il a besoin d'un p'tit remontant !**

** - Il n'empêche que t'avais dit que t'arrêtais...**

** - Et de toute façon, c'est la fête ! J'm'amuuuuuuse !** crie-t-elle en levant un poing en l'air.

** - OK … Mais c'est la dernière fois …**

Sympa … Elle me fait passer pour un dépressif … Le dénommé Marc s'approche et sort une pochette de sa manche, il verse un peu de son contenu sur le bar avant d'aligner la poudre blanche en deux traits parfaits. Hannah approche son visage et en sniffe un.

** - A toi Bill !**

**- Nan … J'touche pas à ta merde moi.**

**- Tsss … Andréas l'aurait fait, lui**. dit elle sur un ton de défi.

Andréas … C'était mon meilleur ami. Il était mort l'année passée, des types l'avaient assassiné. Une question de dettes je crois … Elle me prend par les sentiments là. Je me dit que, un rail, ça peut pas me faire de mal et je sniffe le second trait. C'est bon, je me sens mieux, libre. Plus rien ne me prend la tête.

**- Et ben tu vois ! C'est pas dur ! Tiens, boit ça, tu verras, c'est le pied ! **elle me tend mon verre.

Je l'écoute et boit ma vodka. Cul sec. Je tourne ma tête vers la droite et vois Tom avec Elke. Il est entrain de sniffer un rail, sous le regard amusé de la brune. A son tour, Elke lui tend un verre qu'il boit d'une traite. Ça ne devait pas être son premier. Il a l'air beaucoup plus éméché que moi.

Soudain, Hannah me pousse sur la piste de danse et Elke fait pareil avec mon jumeau. A cause de tout l'alcool qu'il a bu, il titube et me rentre dedans.

** - Bill ! Danse avec moi !** il attrape mes hanches pour les coller aux siennes tandis qu'il bouge au rythme des basses.

Je tente tant bien que mal de le repousser mais je me sens bien comme ça, ma raison me quitte peu à peu … Dans un éclair de lucidité, je décolle mon bassin du sien et le regarde dans les yeux.

-** Tom, t'es complètement cramé vieux. Monte te coucher.** dis je en le repoussant.

** - Mmmmh … Nan … J'suis bien là, il plaque son corps contre le mien. Et arrête de te décoller de moi … J'aime sentir ton corps contre moi, tes mains sur mes hanches, ton bassin contre le mien …**

Il avait murmuré ça à mon oreille avant de la mordiller, me faisant gémir. Tout à coup, je sens que son corps est encore plus proche du mien, nos torses se touchent. J'me sens plus … Ma tête tourne, mon bas ventre se contracte et j'ai chaud. La température a soudainement augmentée de vingt degrés. Et la bouche de Tom est si proche et si tentante.

Je me rapproche de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il franchit les deniers centimètres nous séparant. Le baiser est d'abord chaste, un simple contact. Je mordille délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant gémir. Je profite de cet instant pour faire pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche, faisant rencontrer nos deux membres pour une danse endiablée. Son bassin ondule contre le mien alors que j'attrape ses hanches pour le coller plus à moi. Sa main droite glisse vers mes fesses pour les masser délicatement alors que la mienne quitte sa hanche gauche pour prendre place sur sa nuque.

** - Alala, meuf, on est les meilleures...**

** - Oui. Mais bon, ça me gêne un peu quand même.**

** - Qu'est ce qui te gêne ?**

** - Bah, tout !**

** - Raaah ! Tu m'emmerdes ! On a rien fait de mal ! Bon viens, ça commence à devenir chaud là …**

Je m'éloigne doucement de Tom sans pour autant le lâcher. Putain, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ça … Hannah et Elke s'approchent et nous disent de les suivre. Nous les suivons, main dans la main. Elle nous emmènent dans une chambre.

** - Bon, les mecs, on vous laisse, amusez vous bien !**

Et elles s'enfuient en courant, fermant la porte à clef.

** - Bill … Tu sais ce qu'on risque de faire, toi et moi, seul, dans cette chambre ?**

** - Oui, je sais.**

** - Tu ne vas pas regretter ?**

** - Du tout.**

** - Tant mieux alors.**

Il dit ça en s'approchant de moi, me faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le lit. Il me force à m'allonger. Ce que je fais, le laissant se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Il m'embrasse délicatement. Un peu trop même.

D'un mouvement de hanches, j'inverse nos positions, ma plaçant sur lui. Je me rapproche de ses lèvres et les effleure avant de me reculer rapidement. Il gémit de frustration. Je me pousse de lui et vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

** - Bill ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

** - Je sais pas.**

** - Alors revient m'embrasser.** il se lève et s'assoit sur le lit en face de moi.

** - Non.** une lueur perverse brille dans mes yeux.

** - Quoi ? Comment ça "non" ? Tu te fous de moi ?** il est indigné.

** - Excite moi.**

** - Hum … A ce que je vois, t'en as pas besoin …** dit il en louchant sur mon entrejambe.

** - Alors, fais moi jouir.**

** - Si tu me prends, je te ferais jouir.**

** - Non. Fais moi jouir sans te toucher.**

** - Oh. Facile.** il s'avance vers moi.

** - Et sans me toucher.** ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

** - Mais … Comment ?**

** - Débrouille toi. Mais si tu me veux, t'as intérêt à trouver. Et vite.**

** - Je … Mais je sais pas comment faire !**

Il pense à une mauvaise blague. Mais je suis très sérieux.

** - Haaa … Mmmmh …**

Wowowo, il me fait quoi là ?

Ses yeux sont mis clos, sa bouche, entrouverte, son torse se soulève au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. Il se couche sur le lit, les bras au dessus de la tête.

** - Haaa … Ooh … Oui, vas y … Mmmmh …**

Il se mord les lèvres, ce qui le rend encore plus désirable.

** - AAAAH !**

Il se cambre violemment. Une main se pose sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre s'agrippe aux draps.

** - Oooh … Aaaaah … Mmmmh … Plus … Fort … !**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors que son corps se tend.

** - Aaaaah ! Oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mmmmh … Plus … VIIIiiite !**

Ses gémissements augmentent. Et les miens aussi.

** - Aaaaah … Mmmmh …**

Ses mains serrent les draps. Les miennes sont crispées sur les accoudoirs.

** - Haaa … Haaa … STOP ! j'hurle.**

Je me lève brusquement. Tom arrête tous ses gestes. Sa respiration est rapide et il me regarde, intrigué.

** - Stop. T'as gagné Tom.**

** - Non … T'as pas jouit.**

** - J'aurais pu jouir rien qu'en te voyant.**

Je monte sur le lit et retire mes vêtements. Mon frère s'assoit et m'embrasse. Sa main descend le long de mon dos, mes procurant des frissons alors que l'autre glisse le long de mon flanc pour ensuite venir caresser mon membre douloureux.

Ma main droite suit le même chemin avant de venir masser son sexe tendu à travers son boxer. Il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Nos baisers se font plus violents, plus passionnés alors que nos mains affligent un mouvement soutenu de va et vient sur nos virilités. Je sens son membre pulser sous ma main.

** - Aaaah … Oooh … Je … AAAAAAAAH !**

Il jouit dans ma main et je fais de même dans la sienne. Nous nous écroulons sur le lit.

** - Putain … On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie …**

** - Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le cas ?** dis-je.

** - Ahah. T'as d'l'humour petit frère …**

** - Je sais, je sais. Bon, on descend voir ce qu'ils font ?**

Il acquiesce et nous nous rhabillons. Je m'approche de la porte et l'ouvre, sans problèmes. Les filles avaient dû l'ouvrir pendant qu'on... Était occupé à autre chose.

A peine dehors, Elke et Hannah nous sautent dessus. La blonde a l'air furieuse.

** - TOI ! **hurle-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Elle court vers moi et me met une baffe magistrale sous le regard ahuri de Tom et Elke.

** - WAIIIEUH ! Mais t'es pas bien ma parole ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?** j'hurle en me tenant la joue.

** - Mais, t'es trop un boulet ! Trisomique! Débile ! Bouffon ! Pas doooooooooué !**

Elle continue de m'insulter avec tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connait. Et elle en connait un paquet.

** - Mais t'es tarée ma pauvre, vas voir un psy !** dis-je, énervé

** - Pardon, mais j'en avais envie depuis un bon bout de temps ! Ahahah ! **elle se fout littéralement de moi …

Elke et dépitée par le comportement de son amie.

** - Excuse la Bill, elle est déchirée.**

** - C'est pas grave.**

** - Tenez, pour la peine, j'vous offre un verre.**

Elle attrape deux verres sur le plateau du serveur qui passait juste à côté de nous et nous les tend. On les accepte et les buvons rapidement.

** - Bon, on vous laisse.**

Et elles s'en vont. J'entends Elke murmurer.

** - Putain Hannah, t'es trop conne...**

** - Ouais, ben excuse moi, mais ton aphrodisiaque, c'est de la merde. Ils devaient s'envoyer en l'air, pas juste se taper une queue. D'ailleurs, tu me dois vingt euros.**

Aphrodisiaque... S'envoyer en l'air... Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Soudain, j'ai peur. Et si Tom n'avait jamais voulu faire ça avec moi ? Si tout ça était dû à l'aphrodisiaque ?

** - Tom ?**

** - Oui ?**

** - Elles nous ont donné de l'aphrodisiaque.**

** - Où ? Qui ? Quand ?**

** - Dans le verre, Hannah et Elke, tout à l'heure.**

** - QUEWA ? T'es sérieux ?**

** - Ouais.**

Ooooh … il a l'air déçu.

** - Tom … Je …**

** - Non ! Est-ce que, sans aphrodisiaque, tu l'aurais fait ?**

** - Oui. Merde, Tom ! J'suis dingue de toi ! C'est pas normal ! J'suis malade … Mais, quand j'ai vu que toi aussi, tu voulais coucher avec moi, j'ai pensé que j'étais moins fou que ça … Mais si c'est juste dû à leur truc là, je suis désolé Tom … J'veux pas que tu me repousses à cause de ça …**

** - Moi aussi.**

** - ... Quoi ?**

** - Moi aussi je suis fou. De toi. On est deux anormaux Bill. Et je te jure, que même sans leur aphrodisiaques, je t'aurais sauté dessus. Et si tu m'avais repoussé, j'aurais trouvé un prétexte pourris pour m'excuser.**

Je ne répond rien. Il prend ça pour une invitation et me plaque contre le mur pour m'embrasser violemment. Ses mains parcourent mon corps et il frotte lascivement son bassin contre le mien. Je le pousse et l'entraîne dans la chambre. A peine dedans, je le plaque contre la porte, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Il ne perd pas de temps et retire sa chemise avant de faire de même pour mon débardeur. Il m'attrape les hanches et me colle plus à lui, nos torses se frôlent. Je glisse ma cuisse entre ses jambes, le faisant gémir contre ma bouche.

** - Aaaaah … Bill … Fais quelque chose, j'en peux plus **…

Je délaisse sa bouche pour venir mordiller la peau tendre de son cou. Je suçote quelques endroit de peau, laissant un trace violacée qui le marque comme mien. Je continue ma descente sous les gémissements de mon amant. Gémissements qui se font pus forts lorsque je m'attarde au niveau de ses grains de chair et de son nombril. Il pose une de ses mains sur ma tête, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que je lui retire son pantalon et son boxer, les envoyant valser au milieu de la pièce. Il gémit.

Je souffle doucement sur l'objet de mes désirs avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

** - Putain … Aaaah … Bill, prend … Moi … Haaaan …**

Chose que je fais. Il crie, surpris. J'entame un mouvement lent de va et vient, le faisant languir, m'arrêtant parfois à l'extrémité de son sexe, la titillant du bout de ma langue, avant de prendre toute sa virilité en bouche, je joue avec mon piercing, ce qui l'excite d'avantage. Son ventre se contracte ses gémissements se font plus forts. J'augmente la cadence et la pression de mes lèvres sur son membre, ce qui le fait jouir dans un râle rauque. J'avale le tout et remonte l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter un peu de sa propre semence.

** - T'es … mmmh … doué … **murmure-t-il.

** - Je sais. je lui souris.**

Je l'embrasse et m'écarte à nouveau de lui. Je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

** - Bill ! Tu vas pas recommencer ! Espèce d'ordure ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?**

Il est a nouveau enragé. J'aime jouer avec mes amants, et même s'il est mon frère, il n'échappera pas à cette règle.

** - J'attends. **mon ton est calme, malgré mon niveau intense d'excitation.

** - T'attends quoi ? De jouir ? Alors l**à …

** - Non. je lui coupe la parole.**

** - Hein ? il ne comprend pas.**

** - Je ne veux pas … Comment dire … Tu es un mec … Et ton corps n'est pas fait pour être pénétré.**

** - Accouche ou j'me finis à la main, devant toi, bien sûr, et t'auras pas pu toucher à mon superbe cul.** il me nargue.

** - Quelle vulgarité.**

** - Je t'emmerde.**

** - Doigte toi, Tom.**

** - Euh … Plaît-il ?** il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

** - Doigte toi.**

Il est surpris de ma demande, mais s'exécute. Il approche sa main de sa bouche pour humidifier ses doigts. Il laisse apercevoir sa langue s'enrouler autour de ses membres avant qu'il ne les suçote.

Il retire sa main de sa bouche pour ensuite, la faire glisser plus bas. Soudain, il pénètre un doigt en lui. Il se tend et gémit de douleur.

** - Ah … Ah … Mmmh …** il se mord les lèvres.

** - Chuuut … Calme toi et détend toi, mon cœur, imagine que c'est moi qui te le fait.**

Il se détend et entame un léger mouvement de va et vient.

** - Met toi le second.**

** - Aaah … Mmmh … **il hésite.

** - Maintenant !** j'aime dominer.

Il s'exécute et fait pénétrer un second doigt en lui.

** - AAAAH ! Bill ! … Ça fait mal …**

Une larme s'échappe et glisse le long de ses joues rouges.

** - Tom, mon ange, tu sais, je suis plus gros que ça...**

Il sourit malgré tout et introduit un dernier doigt dans son intimité. Il entame un mouvement de pénétration rapide, gémissant de douleur et de plaisir. Soudain, un cri résonne dans la pièce.

** - AAAAH ! Oh mon Dieu, c'était quoi ça?**

** - Ça, c'était ta prostate bébé.** dis je en me rapprochant.

Je lui murmure de stopper ses mouvements, ce qu'il fait. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'allonger et je prends place entre se jambes, l'embrassant tendrement.

** - Calme toi, respire et surtout, détend toi. Ça risque d'être douloureux mais je vais être doux. Je te le promets. Je t'aime Tom.**

** - Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime tellement …**

** - Prêt ?**

Je n'attends pas de réponse et le pénètre délicatement.

** - AAAAAH !** il hurle et se tend.

** - Détend toi … Mmmmh … T'es si étroit … Aaah …**

Ses ongles lacèrent mon dos. Je ne bouge pas, attendant avec peine qu'il s'habitue à ma présence.

** - Mmmmh … c'est … bon …**

J'entame un lent va et vient. Peu à peu, sa douleur se transforme en plaisir.

** - Aaaaah … Plus … Putain … Plus fooort ... Mmmh …**

J'obéis et entame un déhanché brutal mais d'une lenteur calculée.

** - Haaaan … plus … ViIIIiite ! Haaaaa …**

** - Aaaah … Tom, t'es si chaud …**

Mes coups de reins sont plus rapides, il sont bestiaux. J'heurte plusieurs fois ce point si sensible dans son corps, lui faisant hurler son plaisir. Je vais bientôt jouir. J'attrape son membre et débute de le masturber en rythme avec mes coups de reins.

Son anneau de chair se resserre autour de mon sexe. Et je jouis en hurlant son prénom tandis que lui crie le mien. Je me retire et m'effondre à ses côtés nous mettons quelques secondes avant de nous remettre de cet orgasme fulgurant.

** - Bordel de merde, c'était …**

** - Une énorme erreur.**

** - NON ! Arrête Tom, dit pas ça …**

** - Ahah, je blaguais mon chou,** il m'embrasse rapidement, **c'était génial.**

** - Faudrait redescendre non ?**

** - Nooooon, j'suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué notre absence.**

** - Si ça s'trouve …**

Il se blottit contre moi et ferme les yeux. Faudra que je pense à remercier Hannah et Elke quand même. D'ailleurs, je les entend de l'autre côté de la porte.

** - KYYYYYAAAAAH ! On est trop balèzes !**

** - Ouais … Mais j'te dois quand même vingt euros …**

* * *

Mouais .. J'suis pas vraiment fière de cette fiction. A la base, elle n'était pas avec ses perso, mais j'ai préféré en changer et ... bon ben voilà quoi ...

Des rewiews 8D ?


End file.
